


'Meat' Missing Scenes

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Jack/Ianto Ficlets [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angsty Schmoop, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted 02/07/08</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Meat' Missing Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 02/07/08

* * *

_**Rhys:** I’m a lucky man, Jack._

_**Jack:** Yeah, you said it._

_**Rhys:** Just wish you would have been uglier._

_(Jack glances at him and they both laugh.)_

_**Rhys:** You’re not gay, by any chance, are you?_

(Grinning, Jack unbuckles his seatbelt.)

**Jack:** Asking me out? Shame on you. Besides, I'm taken. Ianto. You met him.

(Jack hops out of the vehicle without another word.)

\---

_**Rhys:** Let’s not go home just yet._

_**Gwen:** Rhys, you’ve just been shot._

_**Rhys:** I know. Come on. Let’s go for an ice cream._

\---

(Jack enters a large, cavernous space somewhere deep within the HUB, metal door clanging behind him. Ianto stands on the metal grating platform above and to the left of the entrance. Below them is a tank filled with churning water.)

**Jack:** Here you are. Been looking all over for you.

(Jack moves to a ladder leading up to the platform. He stops at the bottom, hands on the rungs ready to climb up, and watches as Ianto struggles with a large wheel connected to the wall. The water below them gurgles and churns faster, more violently.)

**Jack:** Exactly what are you doing down here?

(Ianto locks the wheel in place, moves to the ladder and climbs down. He turns to face Jack. They are very close)

**Ianto:** We were supposed to rescue the… thing. Where were you planning on keeping it? Do you ever think ahead?

(Jack nods, looking back over his shoulder as the water level goes down)

**Jack:** Huh. And when did you rig this up?

**Ianto:** Last night after you decided to save it. I was still working on a way of getting it in here. The hatch down there opens up into the bay, but we’d need a submarine or something to go in that way. I’d have figured something out, but…

(Ianto shrugs and looks away. Jack’s eye’s glisten, the low lighting of the room reflecting off the water and bouncing around the room making them look ever bluer. Jack touches Ianto’s chin gently and tips his head to face him.)

**Jack:** You. Always two steps ahead.

**Ianto:** I try my best.

(Jack’s hands drop to Ianto’s waist.)

**Jack:** You were very kick-ass today.

(Ianto rolls his eyes, but a smile threatens the corner of his mouth.)

**Ianto:** Yes. Why is it always me that ends up with his hands tied behind his back in the slaughterhouse?

**Jack:** You did well today. Don’t forget that.

**Ianto:** Well, I think this group had considerably less experience than the last.

(Jack pulls Ianto closer, resting a hand on the side of his face.)

**Jack:** I was scared. You came this close, you know. And I was scared. I couldn’t protect you. I can’t protect any of you. She can’t protect him. Not all of the time.

**Ianto:** Jack, nobody can. The world on its own is a dangerous place. Even without aliens. And clearly he can take care of himself. He took a bullet for her.

**Jack:** I’d take a bullet for you.

**Ianto:** Well, I’m not sure it holds the same meaning, all things considered, but I do appreciate the gesture.

**Jack:** Hey.

(Jack kisses Ianto lightly on the lips, and again longer, holding him even closer.)

**Jack:** Anything that happens to you, to any of you, is my fault. It’s my responsibility.

**Ianto:** You’re only one man, Jack. Let Gwen worry about Rhys.

(Ianto takes Jack by the hand and tugs him along toward the door.)

**Ianto:** And let me take care of you.

* * *


End file.
